Disloyalty and Vengeance
by Iron Stag
Summary: He had served Mora well, but he was a fickle master. Miraak should have been more careful, he should have known. He could have done it though, he could have escaped Hermaeus Mora's grasp, yet that was all thwarted by those who opposed him. He could have taken what was his, he could have ended the reign of dragons, and overthrown Konahrik, but fate was always against him.
1. Prologue

He had made the wrong decision, and he knew it, but nobody had told him that the Lord of knowledge and fate would betray him for one he never truly knew. He was a Dragonborn, the last of them. But Miraak had shown nothing but loyalty to his master, and when he felt the tentacle protrude through his back, he knew Hermaeus Mora had finally done what he had planned all along.

_He has betrayed me…for him. _The Last Dragonborn stared at Miraak with relief that he had not had to deal the final blow. _Coward! He sighs in relief that his fickle master saved him. If he would not truly strike me down, then he is not the victor here!_

"Did you think to escape me Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here!" the words of the Prince ran throughout his realm, and Miraak knew his time in this realm was ending, soon he would return not as a man but as a spirit, to walk Mora's halls forever and peer through the endless libraries in search for the knowledge he desired.

_What will it say of me in those books? What is my legacy other than an obstacle for this Dragonborn? _Miraak kept a close eye on his enemy; he was a mighty one, his hair long and white, while his skin was light as well. He looked more man than elf, but he was a mix of both. Miraak could not believe he had been defeated. _Valor did the dirty work, and Mora finished it. _

"I hid nothing, I openly defied you." Miraak said.

"You never learned, Miraak." Mora said. "You served me well when it was convenient for you, but your defiance was too…troublesome for my plans."

"You are a fickle master, Mora; may you rot in Apocrypha with nothing but the fools and forsaken who chose to follow you!" Miraak started to shout.

"If they are fools and are forsaken, then what does that make you?" the Daedra asked, his tentacle still holding Miraak in the air in pain.

_What does that make me? _Miraak had betrayed the ones he worshipped; he had disobeyed Alduin's lordship, and turned on his brothers. "May I be the one to strike you down next time we meet!" Konahrik had said when last he saw Miraak. "Go now! Be glad I would show the mercy to spare my now disowned brother, go! May Mora betray you when the hour is fit!"

_He was right…he was right. _Miraak had never thought of it, but Konahrik's words had come to fruition for the most part. Mora had betrayed him, for a Dragonborn that was stronger, more powerful. Yet it was Miraak that had been with his for hundreds of years, always _Miraak. I showed him loyal service and this is how he repays me?_

"No matter, I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me." Mora said.

Then Miraak looked downwards to the last of his kind. A smirk was upon the younger's face, and Miraak felt anger swell through him. Valor may have won the battle, but it was Mora who had ended the eternal war before two of the dragon kin.

"May he be rewarded for his service, as I am." Were his last words, before he felt his body begin to burn, and his essence was fading. Miraak knew those last words would haunt the Dragonborn forever, that he would never trust Mora again. _Good…let his suffer the same fate as I. _


	2. Miraak

**Hey guys, its Iron Stag. Decided to finally attempt this story, since it has been on my mind for a while. I WILL STILL BE CONTINUING DRAGONFIRE. No need to worry about that being canceled or anything.**

** Some parts of the lore surrounding Miraak and his rebellion might be changed to suit my story and needs. Just a heads up there.**

** This story will be telling of Miraak's rebellion against his overlords, his contact with Hermaeus Mora, all the way to eventually being confronted by our from Dragonfire; Valor. This story will also contain a significant less number of POV's since this story is less large in scope. **

** Hope you guys enjoy!**

Miraak

_During the Merethic era_

_ They don't know…I am the very thing they have been looking for._

He was a Dragonborn, yet none of his brothers had known. But Miraak had known ever since he had spoken with the Daedra, when he had read the book.

_That book…_It had been odd, but when he had found it in the cave…something was different about it. And when he had read its pages he had been astonished to find himself in the realm of Hermaeus Mora. And when Miraak had spoken with him, Mora had told him things…interesting things. Forbidden knowledge that Miraak had never imagined he would know.

But most of all, he told Miraak he was a Dragonborn…the first.

_I wield power that Konahrik could never wish to obtain. _Miraak knew it; he could challenge the Priest if he wished to. Mora had told Miraak his plan, and the priest had agreed without question. It was a good plan after all, one that would help Miraak obtain power. _They fear me, Alduin and the rest of them; they just don't know it yet._

Miraak was the Devourer that he had preached of to his own kin, the people of Skyrim. "Look out for the Devourer, for during his coming the end is near. He will slay our lord Alduin, but one will stop him! He will be our savior!"

Miraak had always wondered if he had been the savior, but the rest of the priests had decided that Konahrik instead would take that mantle. He would be the one to slay the Devourer. _Then I am the one destined to slay Alduin._ Miraak thought, _that also means he is the one destined to slay me. _

No, Konahrik would not stop him, nobody would stop him. Hermaeus Mora had told him his plan, and Miraak would follow without hindrance. None would stop him; Miraak's power outweighed even Alduin's according to Mora. Not only that, but Mora had gifted him with powers none of the Dragon priests would dare believe.

_This is the first step. _Miraak thought as he stood before the temple. It stood high, with four large pillars holding the ceiling up. Nords stood outside in order to worship their gods, while others gave Miraak stares. Some may have seen him around this area before, but others had come from far and wide to see the shrine to Alduin and Konahrik. Miraak walked past them, his boots leaving the snow to step onto stone. _If they knew I was Dragonborn they would try to kill me. _

The outside of the temple led to a large door, built of stone and constructed by the Nords of Skyrim. Carvings were engraved in each, telling tales of their own. Miraak could see what was said to be the beginning of time, when Alduin and the other Nordic gods were said to create the world. He saw the journeys of Alduin, when he led his kin to Tamriel and conquered. Not only those, but he saw tales of what were to come, when the savior would slay the Devourer and end his reign of terror. _Me, I am the Devourer. _

Miraak did not wait to push open the doors, sparing no more time then he already had. Inside the temple was small, compared to how large it looked from the outside. Candles were lit in order to keep the shrine visible, but there was nobody inside to admire them. _They know of my coming...they are waiting for me._

Up ahead was the hallway that Miraak assumed led to the main corridor, in which most likely the Priests would be waiting for him. _I called a meeting, they all should have come._

When he had gone up the small set of stairs, he could see an open area before him. Miraak had never visited this particular shrine, but he knew that was where they would be waiting for him. _Let us see who has courage, and who fears the dragons._

He had come upon the open corridor, and down another set of stairs were the Dragon priests. Miraak could see them all; Otar, Rahgot, Nakriin, but the one that Miraak had seen first was Konahrik. The leader of the priests, and the prophesied savior. Once Miraak may have feared him, but now he had the confidence that he could best him in battle. _I have more power than him; let him try to defeat me. _

"Miraak, you have finally arrived. I assumed that since you arranged this meeting that you would be here earlier." Konahrik said.

"Forgive me, my lord," Miraak said grudgingly, "I would have come sooner, but I was delayed."

"It matters not, you are here now, and I am sure you have a great reason for having us gather here today." The leader of the Priests said, his voice sounding threatening. It may have scared Miraak into submission once, but he would not bend now. Hermaeus Mora was guiding him, and he would fulfill his will.

When Miraak had finally arrived in the middle of the room, he gave a curt nod to every single priest there aside from Konahrik. He had never seen any of their faces, as they were hidden by masks. Miraak had forgotten what he himself even looked like.

"My brothers, I have summoned you all here today to propose a plan." Miraak said, wondering what their remarks would be. "I hope you all will agree, and we can finally take what is ours."

"What do you speak of, Miraak?" Konahrik asked.

Miraak paused knowing that once he did this there was no going back. "My lords, my brothers, the time has come to finally separate from our dragon overlords. To claim our dominance and finally reclaim Skyrim as our own."

If they were making faces, then Miraak would never know. None spoke, as it was not their right. Only Konahrik, the leader, was allowed to speak without proper consent. "What are you saying, Miraak?" he asked.

"You know of what I speak, Alduin's lordship has been terrible and ruthless, he is not worthy to rule over the race of men, none of the dragons are. Why shouldn't we govern ourselves again? We are Nords, and deserve to rule over ourselves, without the help of these tyrannical creatures." Miraak had to try to win them over and gain their support if he could hope to spawn a successful rebellion.

"Blasphemy!" Otar called out without consent, but Konahrik did not mind, instead he seemed to share Otar's opinion. Then all of the priests joined in, shouting at Miraak, "Blasphemer!" he did not know what to say, had his words not sufficed in turning their allegiance?

"What you speak of goes against the beliefs we have preached of for years. What has caused you to betray your gods, and betray us, Miraak?"

"Nothing caused it, but if you all would continue to allow yourselves to be stomped upon by the dragons, then I will be off then! I did not travel through snow and mountains only to trade insults with ones who would hide behind their shrines and cloaks in fear of overlords who cannot sustain _our_ own needs over theirs!" Miraak began to shout.

"If you would betray our order, then you would forsake everything you have sworn to obey." Konahrik said.

"It matters not to me! I myself will overthrow the dragons, and sustain rule, as is my will as the Devourer." Miraak smirked under his mask, and yet regretted those words soon after.

"What did you say?" Konahrik asked.

"I will waste no time communing with you, Konahrik. May Alduin curse you when you are not looking, and may you lie forsaken and abandoned forever. Let your foolish judgment be the end of you." Miraak began, "I will sustain rule over Skyrim, by my right as the Dragonborn."

But Konahrik had heard enough, and Miraak knew he had said the wrong words. The leader of the Dragon Priests unsheathed his blade, and the others readied their own weapons or spells as well. _And so, it begins. _Miraak thought, and he knew the first step in his rebellion had been unsuccessful. _It wasn't supposed to be this way, but if they cannot see reason, so be it. Let them finally taste my power, maybe it will sway their loyalty._

"He says he is the Devourer," Nakriin said, "We cannot let him escape!'

"He is right, do not let him flee!" Konahrik shouted, and the other Dragon Priests responded. _My brothers, it grieves me to do this. _

With a speed quicker than most Miraak's right hand went for his sword belt, unsheathing the weapon that had been gifted to him by none other than Hermaeus Mora himself. It was larger than what he was used to, and it was covered in tentacles that began to writhe and squirm once he had readied his blade. Some of the others were advancing, and Miraak was ready to battle. He would kill one, but he would demonstrate why Akatosh had gifted him with this ability.

The first that had come was Krosis, his mask shone a light green and seemed to glow slightly. Miraak could not see what this face looked like, but Krosis was tall, larger than Miraak by far. But he was not intimidated, and the First Dragonborn parried Krosis' dark blade, gifted to him by the dragons. Miraak could see slight burn marks on his own blade when he jerked back, slightly taking a few paces backwards. Krosis came forward again however, but Miraak was ready, and swung his blade forward, a large tentacle springing from it. Krosis tried to dodge, but the tentacle came at him with a force too great, and it crashed right into his mask. Krosis fell back, but there was another who came after him.

Miraak heard the footsteps of another closer to him than the rest, and turned to his left to see Vokun; his mask seemed to bring the sense of fire, flame, and destruction. He readied his fireball spell, but Miraak had been ready, holding up his ward spell. When Vokun's spell shot forward, Miraak's ward had caught the flame and saved him from hard. Then, it was his turn, as he sucked in as much air as he could, and shouted in the tongue of the creatures he sought to overthrow. "FUS RO DA!"

A mass of force and power rushed forward like a great gust of wind. Vokun had not anticipated that, and stood unready and defenseless against the power of a Dragonborn. Vokun was blown back, and Miraak's attention was taken by something else.

He felt a sharp pain in his side, and fell to the ground, he looked behind him to see Konahrik, who was laughing. _Does he mean to mock me?_ Miraak thought, but he wasted no more time, and the other Dragon Priests stopped and watched as the two dueled. _If the prophecy is true, then he is destined to kill me…but not here, not now. I cannot be defeated, I am the Dragonborn._

They traded blows over and over yet neither had landed a single hit. Miraak's blade was doing little damage, as Konahrik would slice the tentacles as they came towards him. He made sure to take a few paces backwards, not wanting to get too close. Konahrik was a deadly fighter but with the right decisions Miraak could defeat him.

Miraak swung his blade to the side, another tentacle coming forward, this time in defense. Konahrik's blade had come forward in a stabbing motion, and Miraak had to parry. Thankfully he had smacked the blade aside with the tentacle, and then sent another to Konahrik's head.

It was then that the tentacle had hot him so hard that Konahrik's mask had fallen off, revealing his true face. He was not elderly, but he did not look young either. A few wrinkles were on his face, also was some stubble. His hair was short and dark brown, and his eyes looked…evil.

"How dare you! Your body will be dead and rotting in the ground when I am done with you! Your spirit will lie accursed and scorned by even the foulest of the beings in Oblivion and Aetherius!" Konahrik shouted, but Miraak had already started his next move.

He had always hated Konahrik; he always doubted his ability to lead the order. Miraak knew he could do much better. _After this, I will become the true ruler of Skyrim, and the priests will bow to me. _He lunged forward, his left hand outstretched. Magicka channeling in his palm. Soon enough flames sprung out, and Miraak connected his hand to Konahrik's face.

The screams were something that would haunt lesser men, but not Miraak. All of the other Dragon priests stood and watched in astonishment; Konahrik had supposedly been the best of their order, and Miraak had just bested him. The First Dragonborn began to smirk under his mask, and grasp his leader's face harder, feeling the warmth of the fire leave his hands and burn Konahrik's face. He screamed and screamed, until Miraak had thought that had been enough. _I need him alive._

When he had withdrawn his hand, he looked at Konahrik's new face. It was as black as charcoal, and he was barely recognizable. The leader of the Dragon priests squirmed on the ground in pain, crying out at the same time. The Dragon Priests stared at Miraak, and he shouted.

"Will you continue to deny me? You have witnessed my power, and now you know that I can defeat Alduin and his dragons. Who will join me?" he asked.

But they did not answer, nor did they speak at all. Miraak waited for a reply, but he received none, and he began to grow inpatient. _This was not part of Mora's plan, they were supposed to join me…he said they would. _Then finally Miraak received an answer, and the Dragon Priests all raised their hands and released a furry of spells and incantations. Lightning, fire, and ice all came for him and Miraak knew it was over.

But then, it was as if time had slowed down, and Miraak could see that the shrine and the chamber were fading away, replaced by a sea of acid and tentacles. He looked up and saw acid clouds, and then the creatures that served Hermaeus Mora. _I am in Apocrypha…Mora has saved me._

Then he saw an eye staring down at him…then two eyes, three, four, five, until there were dozens beyond count. Miraak stared at the largest one though, without fear. The Daedra was his new ally, he would be a great help in furthering Miraak's goals.

"Tell me, my champion...what was their response?"

"You know what they said, Prince of knowledge." Miraak replied.

"Yes, but what do _you _think the meaning of what they said was?"

"They rejected my offer, they are fools and cravens. I would not want to ally myself with them." Miraak began, "But without their help, our plans for a rebellion are impossible."

Then Mora began to laugh, "You lack faith Miraak, I have other ways of gathering an army." Then Miraak saw Apocrypha slip away in a second, and he saw visions, grey and vague, but visions none the less. He could see Lurkers and Seekers, and men dressed in odd robes that looked much like Miraak's own.

"Go, your army is waiting."

**Hope it was a good chapter, since the last one was just a Prologue. **

** Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you seem to enjoy Dragonfire. I hope I don't disappoint you**


End file.
